My Dear Boy
by RMBlythe
Summary: Laurie didn't go to London. Instead, he stayed in Concord, helping the March family through Beth's illness. He never told anyone he'd not had scarlet fever. When Beth recovers, Laurie falls ill and Jo rushes home to help her boy. Old feelings resurface. Could there be something more than friendship between them? Is Jo too late?
1. Chapter 1

**_Like many, I've been wanting to write a Little Women fic FOREVER! While I have come to appreciate Friedrich Bhaer, and even like that he ended up with Jo, I don't like Laurie and Amy together. At. All. There's still, and always will be, a part of me that wishes Laurie and Jo would've ended up together. I could easily see this happening, and I hope you can too. Although technically it's AU, I tried to keep it as close to the story and original characters as possible. Enjoy! And remember, all of these amazing characters belong to Louisa May Alcott. I'm just borrowing._**

 _Dearest Jo,_  
 _It is with a heavy heart that I write you this letter. I know Marmee wrote you of Beth's illness. Have no fear, she is well on her way to making a full recovery. You should see her, Jo! Roses bloom in her cheeks again and her eyes shine as I've not seen in years. We are forever indebted to our sweet Laurie. You see, I am with child, Jo. In my condition, I could not help Marmee care for Beth. Amy, as you know, is in Europe with Aunt March and was, of course, unable to return home. Laurie, being as fond of Beth as he is, took it upon himself to tend to her. Nearly everyday, he was at Orchard House, entertaining our sister and keeping her spirits up. Oh, Jo! We didn't know. He never mentioned he hadn't had scarlet fever as a child. I'm afraid he's quite ill. I'm so sorry, Jo. Mr. Laurence has hired a nurse and had Dr. Bangs out numerous times, but I'm afraid there's nothing left to be done. I am sorry to not have written you sooner, but Laurie wouldn't hear of it. I do hope he'll forgive me. I could not keep such news from you a moment longer. Come home to us, Jo. He needs you now more than ever._  
 _Your devoted sister,_  
 _Meg_

Jo March made her way up the path to her beloved Orchard House. She smiled when she saw the welcoming place. Despite the circumstances, it was good to be home.

"Meg!" she called to the woman who was busying herself in the garden.

Her older sister stood and turned toward her, giving Jo a good look at her rounded middle. A smile broke over Meg's pretty face. "Jo!"

The sisters embraced, Jo clutching Meg's hands, looking fondly at her expectant figure. "How wonderful," she sighed happily. "Oh, I am so happy for you." Then, as if all at once recalling the reason for her visit, her smile faded. "How is he?"

Meg's eyes grew soft. "You will find him much altered, I'm afraid. Come, say hello to everyone and rest a bit, then you may go and see him for yourself."

"No," Jo said as they entered the house. "I'll say hello to everyone, of course, but I could not rest now, Meg. I must go to him at once."

"Yes, of course," Meg nodded in understanding. "When you do, be sure to give him our love. We are indebted to him."

"I'll be sure to, but he wouldn't have us thinking that way. Theodore Laurence has never done a thing in his life he hasn't wanted to do."

"You're right," the married March sister agreed. "Have you spoken to him since..."

"No," Jo was quick to say.

"Well you've both had time apart to think things over rationally since then. I'm sure he's ready to put it behind him, as you have done, and begin your friendship anew."

* * *

Less than an hour later, Jo entered the library where she found Mr. Laurence behind his desk with his head in his hands. Christopher Columbus, he looked as though he'd aged ten years since she'd seen him last. She cleared her throat, and he looked up at her, a smiled that didn't quite reach his eyes falling on his lips. He was happy to see her though, that much was plain. "Josephine."

"Hello, Mr. Laurence," she smiled fondly, as the older gentleman stood and came around to wrap her in a warm embrace.

"Welcome home, girl."

"Thank you," she said, then a bit nervously, "I was wondering... that is, might I..."

Mr. Laurence just smiled knowingly. "Come with me."

Jo followed Mr. Laurence up the stairs to Laurie's bedchamber, her heart pounding, so unsure of what she'd find on the other side of that door. Did Laurie still bear her ill will, or would he be happy to see her? Would he appear as Beth had when she contracted the awful disease, or would it be worse? She shuddered at the thought.  
When she stepped into the room, and laid eyes on the figure before her, her heart gave a painful lurch. "Oh, Teddy," she sighed, sinking to her knees beside his bed. He was so pale, so thin. Nothing like the dear boy she'd left behind.

Mr. Laurence escorted the nurse out to give Jo some time alone with his grandson. Jo, for her part, scarcely noticed. She was far too focused on her boy. She reached out to brush the dark, sweat damped curls away from his face, when his fever bright eyes fluttered open. "Jo?" he managed to whisper, wincing at the fire that burned his throat when he did so.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, Teddy."

But it was as if he didn't even hear her. He simply continued to stare up at her beautiful face, confusion wrinkling his brow. "You're truly here?" he asked hesitantly. "I dreamed it so many times, but..."

"Hush now," Jo soothed, taking his warm hand in both hers. "I'm here, but you must get your rest. There will be plenty of time to chat and quarrel later. Now you must sleep."

Laurie shook his head as much as he was able. "You'll be gone when I wake. You always are."

Hot tears pricked Jo's eyes as she brought his fingers to her lips, there placing a gentle kiss. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you wake up, I swear it on pain of death."

Laurie's eyes were already drifting closed. The words floated off his lips as he slipped into unconsciousness. "Stay, Jo. Please stay."

Jo sighed as Laurie's breathing evened out, exhaustion taking it's toll on his weakened form. She was heartbroken that he thought she would leave, now especially when he needed her most. Although, she supposed she could not blame him, for that's exactly what she had done. Run away and left him broken and bleeding. But, dear boy, he'd cared for her family in her absence. That was frighteningly apparent as she watched him sleep, face flushed with fever and chapped lips parted slightly. Though his upper body had been propped up with pillows, his breaths were shallow and strained, a terrible wheezing sound accompanying each rise and fall of his chest. _Sweet Teddy, foolish boy, what were you thinking?_

Jo had returned to Concord the very day she'd received Meg's letter proclaiming Laurie's illness. Everyone had told her there was nothing left to be done. Jo refused to believe that. She would not give up on her boy so easily. "We'll get you well yet, Laurie," she said softly, giving his hand a squeeze. "Just you wait and see."

The nurse opened the door to the younger Laurence's room, ready to resume her duties, but stopped short when she saw her charge sleeping soundly for the first time in days, the March girl tenderly dabbing at his face and neck with a cool cloth. When he began to moan in his sleep, moving his head restlessly on the pillow, the young woman gently touched his cheek, muttering soothing words until he quieted. The nurse watched her place a kiss to his forehead before once again taking up the cloth and continuing her ministrations. With a small smile, she closed the door, going in search of Mr. Laurence. Her services were no longer needed. Something told her Theodore Laurence could be in no better hands than the March girl.

* * *

It was nearing dusk when Laurie next awoke. That was the first thing he noticed. The second was that there was a weight on his right arm. That's when he saw her. Jo had fallen asleep, his hand still clutched in her own, her head resting on his arm. With his left hand, ever so slowly, he reached out to stroke her hair, smiling as her thick, near waist-length, chestnut curls slid through his fingers. She awoke with a start. "Jumpin' Jehosephat!" she gasped, then looked down at Laurie, a bemused grin on his parched lips. "Oh, Laurie," she smiled back at him. "You're awake! How do you feel?"

"Thirsty," he croaked. "Would you mind..."

"Oh no, of course not," she obliged, pouring him a glass of water and helping him sit up to drink.

"Thank you," he whispered, lying back against the pillows once again. "It wasn't a dream then. You are here."

"Silly boy, where else would I be?"

"New York," Laurie coughed, "with that horrid old professor you're always writing Beth about."

Jo's temper flashed and her cheeks burned. "Friedrich is neither horrid nor old! He is a dear friend who happens to be staying at the same boarding house, and I'll have you know..."

Laurie's sudden coughing fit interrupted her and cooled her fire. "Oh, Laurie, I'm sorry," she apologized quickly.

Somewhere during the fit, his hand found hers and she held it tight. "I've missed you, Jo," he sighed when he could breathe again.

"Me?" she laughed, though there was none of the carefree joy in it that Laurie had once so loved. "Why should you miss me? I say all the wrong things, I'm terribly awkward, and I can't keep my temper."

He swallowed thickly, his voice once again hardly above a whisper. "All those things. That's why I missed you."

"Shall I read to you?" Jo asked, hopping up from her chair and going quickly to the bookcase so he would not see the tears in her eyes.

"I'd rather hear one of your stories than any of that trash, Jo."

"Trash!" she cried, stashing away the last of her tears. She could not cry now. Not in front of Teddy. She had to be strong for him. "Theodore Laurence, these are the classics!" She turned back to him, ready to scold, but her breath caught in her throat. The way he was looking at her made her heart skip a beat. She could not refuse him such a simple request. "Alright," she softened with a smile, "a Josephine March original story."

Glancing quickly about the room, she picked up his top hat and placed it upon her head before resuming her place beside him. She knew exactly the story to tell him. "Once there was a boy, a very lonely boy, who was held captive by his no-nonsense grandfather and his dull-as-tombs professor," she began, using a grand voice, and Laurie could not help but chuckle. "He lived next door to four little women, who, though poor, were rich in love and spirit. He quickly became friends with the second eldest sister, a too-tall, awkward, and out-spoken girl, who stumbled upon his hiding place one night at a dance. They were kindred spirits, indeed. Soon he was admitted by her sisters into their secret society, and took his place as Roderigo. Sir Roderigo..."

A small cry escaped Laurie's lips as he was taken by a fierce chill quite suddenly, his body shivering violently as ice raced down his back. His breath came in quick pants as he fought to control the shaking. Jo moved swiftly to place another quilt on top of him, tucking it up around his chin. "Hush Laurie," she whispered, stroking his hair, "it's alright. Everything's alright."

He didn't think he'd ever get warm, but finally the chill subsided, leaving him exhausted and paler than before. "Jo..."

"I'm still here," she reassured him, placing a cool hand against his burning forehead. His fever had risen. Laurie coughed as she moved to sit on the edge of his bed, lifting the blankets and placing his feet in her lap. They were frozen, just as she'd expected.

"Jo, what-" he began to ask, but Jo didn't let him finish.

"We need to draw the fever down from your head," she answered, remembering Marmee doing the same for Beth years ago. She began to rub his feet vigorously, working halfway up his calf, massaging the muscles to encourage blood flow.

He tried to protest. "You don't have to."

"Like it or not, you're under my care now, dear boy," she told him, a small smile alighting her lips. "You must do as I say."

Laurie smirked. "Yes, Miss March."

Another shiver wracked his frame and he bit back a groan. Lord, how his body ached! Every muscle seemed to be tied into a dozen knots. There was a pounding in his head that was steadily growing more persistent and a mounting pressure just behind his eyes. He allowed them to slip closed, trying to focus solely on Jo's gentle touch, trying to commit everything to memory. After all, he had not expected her to come. In fact, he had specifically told everyone not to inform her of his illness. He hadn't wanted to interrupt her time in New York. She was working as a governess after all, and was an aspiring authoress. She shouldn't be bothered. If he were completely honest though, he hadn't wanted to see her, and expected she felt the same. She had been the one to leave, hadn't she? He poured his heart out to her, and she turned tail and fled without another word. Laurie didn't want to feel all that he'd spent so long carefully tucking away, determined to forget about his love for her. Unfortunately, that had not worked out so very well. The moment he'd opened his eyes to her beautiful, familiar face, it all came rushing back. He was still just as in love with Jo March as he'd always been. "A year," he said suddenly, catching Jo off guard.

"What?" she asked, covering his feet up once again and moving back to her chair.

"That's how long it's been since I've heard from you," he said, his throat sore and his voice gruff. Jo made to move to bring him a glass of water but he shook his head and she remained seated. He turned his head away from her and coughed. Painful though it may be to open wounds they both thought had healed, it had to be done. So Laurie pressed on. "You left without a word, Jo. I know we quarreled. My behavior was inexcusable, I see that now. I regretted my actions almost immediately, you must know that. It was only when I arrived at Orchard House to apologize and have it out, as we had always done after an argument, that Hannah told me you'd left for New York. Left without a word, without a note, without so much as a wave goodbye. Why, Jo?"

Jo was suddenly very interested in her dress.

Laurie frowned. "I think I deserve some sort of an answer, Jo. After all we've been through, you at least owe me that."

"I know it," she muttered, rising from the chair and beginning to pace the room. "But... Christopher Columbus, Teddy! What did you expect me to say?"

"It wouldn't have mattered. Anything would have been better than nothing!" He coughed harshly, his throat raw and aching after so much use. He'd scarce uttered a word in the past week, and now he was near to shouting.

Jo's heart sank. She had rather hoped they wouldn't have to discuss this. That everything could just continue on as if nothing had ever happened. Apparently, that was not to be. "I just didn't want-" she began, but cut herself off, pinching her lips closed.

Laurie's voice was rough, "Didn't want what?"

"I didn't want to hurt you more than I already had," she sighed heavily, sinking back down onto her chair, suddenly exhausted. "You're my dearest friend, you know that, and I thought some time apart might be good for us. I had hoped that when we met again, we would have put all that nonsense behind us and could continue on being friends as we always had been."

"Jo," he sighed, a familiar look in his dark, bewitching eyes.

Her reaction, however, was not familiar. Rather than feel her heart clench with panic as it had before, it melted beneath such a warm and affectionate gaze. And it frightened her. "No, Laurie please don't," she begged him. "Teddy, please..."

"You h-have to kn-know," he said, pausing as another chill came over him. He took her hand, holding it tight. A few minutes passed in agonizing silence before he trusted his voice to speak again. "You h-have to know things can never be as they were, Jo. Not for me. Now," he continued, taking a deep breath, "I'm not such a fool as to ask a question I know the answer to, but, my dear Jo, I love you. I always will."

Tears were threatening to fall faster than she could stop them. "You think that, but you won't! You deserve better! There's a woman somewhere, far more elegant and refined than boyish old me, and she'll happily stand by your side, and cater to your every whim, and dress in the finest Parisian gowns..." Jo rambled on, already burning with jealousy for the woman she'd conjured up in her mind, though she most certainly did not want to dwell on that at the moment.

She was nearly crying. It was a rare sight, but Lord, he hated it when she cried! "Jo," he said softly, catching her attention and cutting off her rant. His eyes never left hers when he vowed, "There is no one else in the world for me. I love you, and you alone. And whether you return my affections or not, that will never change."

A trembling sigh escaped Jo's lips as she stood, letting his hand slip from her grasp. "Please don't say such things, Teddy. You should rest," she told him, wiping the tears from her eyes. She didn't want to discuss the matter a moment longer. Her mind was racing, unable to comprehend all the thoughts and emotions he had awakened within her. All of a sudden, his room seemed unbearably small. "I'll go fetch you some tea. Perhaps some broth, alright? You rest."

She was just about to the door when Laurie called out rather desperately, "Don't. Don't leave again, Jo. I can't bear it."

Her heart ached when she looked back at him, so broken and vulnerable. "No, dear boy, no," she reassured him, returning to his side. She smoothed his sweat dampened curls back from his forehead, there gently placing a kiss. "I'm simply going to get some tea to sooth your poor throat, and some nice warm broth to keep up your strength. Rest, Teddy. I promise, I will be here when you wake."

Laurie nodded, closing his eyes, and she pressed her lips again to his too warm brow, mentally noting his temperature. It was far too high.

She entered the study, intent on telling Mr. Laurence she was going to Orchard House for a moment to ask Marmee's advice, when she saw her brother-in-law sitting with the older man. "John!" she exclaimed, her spirits lifting. After all, she'd not seen him since she left for New York. He caught her up in a quick embrace. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I've come to inquire about young Mr. Laurence. Your sister is quite concerned. How is he, Jo?"

"I'm afraid his fever has risen," she told both men truthfully. "That's what I came to tell you, Mr. Laurence. I wanted to ask Marmee what she thought best, as she's seen Beth through this illness before, so I'll be needing to step out for a moment or two. Laurie is sleeping, and I promised to be back when he wakes."

"Of course, dear," the old man nodded. "Thank you, for taking such good care of him. You're just what he needed, I think."

Jo wasn't so sure about that, after the conversation she and Laurie just had, but she nodded respectfully, saying her goodbyes, and hastily making her way out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is finished, actually, so I figured I'd go ahead and post it. Even as I write this, I'm already getting some feedback, so thanks guys :) Again, I do not own Little Women._**

"Marmee!" Jo called, entering her childhood home. "Marmee!"

"Jo, dear," Marmee answered, hurrying down the stairs to meet her daughter. "What is it? Has something happened?"

She shook her head. "Laurie's fever has risen. I don't know what to do for him."

"Come, sit," Marmee said gently, removing her daughter's shawl and leading her into the parlor. "Can Mr. Laurence spare you?"

"Laurie is sleeping," Jo nodded. "How's Bethy?"

"Resting now. She still tires so easily."

Jo nodded again, staring down at her hands folded together in her lap. "Marmee, there's... there's something else. Teddy, he... he told me he still loves me."

"Oh, Jo," her mother sighed, patting her knee. "I'm sorry, dear."

Jo worried her lower lip for a moment, thinking how to best to say what was in her head. And her heart. For an author, sometimes she had such a terrible time with words! "I'm not sure I am." Marmee inclined her head, waiting for an explanation. Jo stood from her chair, pacing, as she was wont to do. "Teddy is my dearest friend, of that there is no doubt. And of course I love him, just not as he'd like me to. At least, I thought I didn't. But, oh! Marmee, I could not stop thinking of him while I was in New York! I felt absolutely wretched for leaving like I did, and he hates me for it, I know he does. And I don't blame him! I thought once I returned such foolish notions would be out of his head, but they're not. And they're not out of mine either. Marmee, the thought of Teddy marrying, of taking a wife whom I know will be prettier than me, for how could she not be, is unbearable! She'll become his best friend then, and he'll tell her everything, and they'll have splendid adventures together, and he'll forget all about me." She finished her rant with a heavy sigh, crossing her arms across her middle as though she could protect herself from loosing Laurie to far worse a fate than marriage. One she hardly dare speak aloud. Hot tears pooled in her dark eyes once again and she pressed a trembling hand to her mouth. "Or what if... Should he... Marmee, if after everything I were to lose him now... When I think of life without Teddy... I can't even begin to imagine it. And that tells you something there, doesn't it?"

"Yes, I believe it does," Marmee said patiently.

"Do you think I was too hasty in my decision, Marmee?" Jo asked, whirling about to face her mother, unbound chestnut curls wildly cascading down her back.

"No, I do not," she answered honestly, and Jo wished someday to posses the wisdom she saw in Marmee's eyes. "But, things can change, Jo. People change. Feelings may even change, given time."

Jo was silent as she contemplated this.

Sensing the conversation was over, Marmee referred back to Jo's original reason for coming, "Well, you know most everything I do about caring for someone who is ill. He must drink plenty of water or tea. And give him broth to keep his strength up," she said. Jo nodded. "Don't give him any more blankets than necessary, Jo. He may feel cold, but if his fever is as high as you claim, extra blankets will only raise it. Sponge him down with cool water. His face, neck, chest, and such. It will make him more comfortable and bring the fever down. Did you rub his feet and legs as I showed you with Beth?"

"Yes, Marmee."

"That's my girl," Marmee said with a small smile, giving her headstrong daughter a quick embrace. "Now, hurry back so you'll be there when he wakes. Have Mr. Laurence send for me, should the need arise. Beth will be fine with Hannah if you find yourself short-handed."

Jo nodded, but asked one last question. "Marmee, what if... what if I am too late? What if I must do the unthinkable and live life without him?"

"What God wills we cannot change. But I believe He may be giving you a second chance," Marmee smiled, placing her hand lovingly against Jo's cheek. "If anyone has the strength to pull Laurie through this, Jo, it will be you."

Just as Jo had closed the front door of Orchard House behind her, she saw John coming up the walk. "Jo!" he called, which was odd for Jo had never heard her soft spoken brother-in-law speak at such a volume. As he rushed toward her, Jo's stomach twisted into knots. What could have prompted such a reaction?

"What's happened?" she asked, the two of them falling into step together as they hastily made their way back to the Laurence house. "Is Laurie awake? I wasn't gone that long, was I?"

"No. Jo, I'm afraid he's taken a turn for the worse."

The words scarcely had time to register in Jo's mind before she was sprinting for the door of the house, slopping through puddles and muddying the hem of her dress terribly. But she could not be bothered with it. Not now. It didn't matter. All that mattered, all that had ever mattered, was Teddy.

But for all her haste, when she reached his room she found herself unable to enter. Standing in the doorway, she saw Mr. Laurence sitting dutifully at his grandson's side. If possible, Laurie was even paler than before she left. Beads of sweat glistened on his dear face as his head moved restlessly against the pillow. How had he gotten so much worse so quickly? "My dear boy," she sighed softly.

Mr. Laurence looked up at her and offered a weary smile. Laurie's chest rattled and he coughed deeply, his upper body jerking with the force of it. His grandfather reached out a hand to soothingly stroke his dark hair. "Jo," Laurie moaned, the pitiful sound nearly bringing Jo to her knees. "Jo..."

As if her name had broken the spell she was under, Jo immediately crossed the room and sank down onto the edge of his bed. She placed a hand against his handsome face in a gentle caress, tracing her thumb along his cheekbone. "I'm here, Laurie," she softly whispered. "I'm right here."

Laurie stilled beneath her touch, breathing somewhat easier.

"I don't understand how this could've happened," Jo wondered aloud.

"He's taken such spells before."

She tore her gaze from her boy and looked to Mr. Laurence, the man she loved as though he was her own grandfather. "He wasn't this way this morning."

Mr. Laurence squeezed her knee affectionately. "Seeing you did wonders for him, my dear. He may be too proud to admit it, but he missed you terribly while you were away."

Jo nodded. "I missed him too."

Rising from the chair, he placed a kiss on Jo's forehead. "I leave him in your capable hands."

She smiled up at him, moving to take his place by the bed. Leaning forward, she rested her chin on the mattress, taking Laurie's hand in hers. She kissed his warm fingers, a few tears finally cascading down her cheeks. "Please, Laurie," she whispered, her voice near to breaking, "please don't leave me."

* * *

Jo did not sleep. She simply could not leave her boy to suffer through the worst of his illness alone. She bathed him with the cool cloth, wiping away the sweat that poured from his body as the fever raged. Laurie's chest heaved with every ragged breath he drew, unable to pull enough air into his lungs. John, dearest John, who had offered his assistance in caring for his former pupil, helped Jo prop Laurie up against a few pillows, hoping the elevation would allow him to draw more air. When Teddy was taken with chills, Jo sat by his side, holding his hand in her own and guiding him through. She rubbed his arms and legs to warm him, all the while murmuring what she hoped to be soothing words. She stepped out of the room when John and Mr. Laurence changed the sheets and removed the sweat dampened night shirt from Teddy's weakened body. She never went far though. Biting her already short nails, she paced restlessly before the closed bedroom door before it was finally opened and she was granted entrance once again.

There were a few times, very few, when Laurie's fever would dip, and he would wake. For a few precious moments, his dark eyes were clear, and they always fell on Jo. She would kiss him; his cheeks, his forehead, his hand, or even the corner of his mouth. And he would smile. Not the carefree, joyous smile that was often accompanied by the boisterous laughter Jo so loved, but rather, a small upturn of his lips that portrayed serene contentment, despite the pain he was in. And Jo found she rather liked that smile too. She desperately wished she would get the chance to see it in less dire circumstances. Then, all too quickly, the fever would claim him once again, and Laurie's eyes would slip closed as he drifted farther away from her. Jo was terrified that he would drift so far, she would not be able to fetch him back to her.

There was a knock at the door, and Jo smiled when John entered. "I've a letter from Amy. It arrived just this morning."

"Thank you," Jo said, accepting the letter gratefully. She'd not heard from her youngest sister in some time. Before she could open it though, a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Get some rest, Jo, please," John said, his dusty blue eyes shining with worry. "We can't have you falling ill as well. I'll keep watch over him for a while."

Jo nodded, for her limbs were heavy and her eyes burned with lack of sleep. "Thank you, John. For everything."

"It is the very least I can do," he said humbly. "I'll come and fetch you should he awake."

Downstairs, Jo entered the library, her very favorite place in the Laurence household. This room held so many memories for her. How often had she and Laurie preformed dramatic readings of their favorite books here? How many philosophical discussions and heated debates had they engaged in? How often had she sat quietly reading while he played the piano, each perfectly content in the others silent, steady company? With a trembling sigh, Jo sat at the piano bench, her long fingers ghosting over the worn keys. Closing her eyes, she could almost hear the soft, fluid melody as Laurie's own practiced hands coaxed music from the grand instrument. He always had a way of pouring his emotion into each piece he played, emptying his heart into every note. Suddenly, the melody changed to a more fierce, frantically mad composition. The very same he'd played the day she refused him. Biting her lower lip, Jo opened her eyes, refusing to relive the horrid memory of that dreadful day. She would make things right again between them. She simply had to.

Reaching for Amy's letter, she re-opened the envelope, not caring for neatness at the moment, only desperate for a distraction from her heavy heart. "Dearest family," it read, _"While overjoyed to receive such wonderful news of Beth, my heart aches for our dear Laurie. Why did he not say he'd never had scarlet fever? Please, do keep me informed as to his condition. We are, as Meg said in her previous letter, forever indebted to him. Beth, sweet sister, I am so glad you are well! I do wish you could see Paris, the gardens are exquisite, and I know it would do you a world of good to walk through them and drink in the delicious scenery. Meg, am I truly to be an auntie? The very best to you and John. How I wish I could be there to see that angelic face when he or she is born! When I return, be sure I will spoil the little dear rotten! And Jo, promise me someday you will come to Paris. I think of you often, for I imagine there is much to inspire an authoress here. Then again, your stories have always been so truly wonderful. I know one day you will be published, and I will be so very proud! Perhaps you will even write about Concord. I know, even surrounded by all this exotic beauty, I often find myself thinking of home."_

Amy went on to talk with Marmee and Father of her latest adventures, all that she had seen, and the compliments she had received on her paintings. And then, wonder of wonders, she announced herself engaged to Laurie's old college chum, Fred Vaughn! Jo laughed in spite of herself. Little Amy engaged to be married! Imagine!  
Her world was changing, that much was certain. Jo could no longer deny it. Meg and John were soon to be parents. Amy was engaged and becoming quite the successful artist. Beth was well, after such a long and frightening battle. And she... Well, one way or another, Jo March knew her life was about to change drastically. For better or worse had yet to be revealed to her.

Just over an hour later, John left Laurie under his grandfather's watch to go check on Jo. Only that morning, Meg had expressed concern for her sister. John knew his wife was beside herself with worry over her family, frustrated her condition kept her from doing anything to help. When Beth had first been taken with the fever, John knew Meg had been there to help her through. To be kept from her sister, and now the boy who was so like a younger brother to them both, was difficult to bear. That was why she insisted John come assist Jo in caring for Laurie, and he had readily agreed. The Laurence's and the March's were the closest thing John Brooke had to a family, and besides, he had scarlet fever when he was just a child. There was very little chance of him bringing it to Meg, when she herself had also had it. However, the doctor had warned them to err on the side of caution. So, while John did everything he could here, Meg went to Orchard House to aid Marmee in monitoring Beth's recovery.

Entering the library, he finally found Jo slumped over the piano, sound asleep with Amy's letter still clutched in one hand. Shaking his head, John gathered her tall but slight frame in his arms, carrying her over to the sofa, and placing her gently down before covering her with a nearby afghan. He smoothed the mess of curls away from her face, tucking a few locks behind her ear. Thank God she had finally allowed herself a moment of peace. Since returning from New York, he knew she had not gotten nearly enough rest. Day and night she spent at Laurie's side, and though Meg could not believe her stubborn sister's feelings had changed in regard to their friend, John knew something was different. He prayed each day things would work out for the best; that Jo and Laurie might find the happiness he and Meg shared.

Whether it would be with each other or not, was not for him to say. Only to hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The third and final chapter. Hope it lives up to expectations! Thanks for reading! (Oh, just as I don't own Little Women, I also can't claim any recognizable quotes from the movie or the psalm in the Bible... obviously.)_**

 _Jo dreamed. She dreamed of her boy. Of skating on Walden's pond. She heard his laughter from beside her as they lined up to race, their warm breath creating puffs of smoke in the cold winter air. "Ready..." she called, but he took off ahead of her. "Blast!"_

 _She followed his laughter, watching his red scarf flying behind him as the blades of his skates scraped across the ice. Jo had nearly caught up to him, when they both heard an ominous crack. Turning on his heel, her dear boy threw out his hand, a silent warning telling her to stop. His dark eyes locked with her own, which were wide with fear. But he was not afraid. Rather than fear, there was a pained expression across his handsome face. He smiled sadly at her, before the ice shifted beneath his weight and cracked again, and her sweet, dear boy was swallowed into the inky blackness below. Heart breaking, she shrieked, "Laurie!"_

When Jo awoke, it was midday and plump raindrops splashed against the window pane. For a moment, just one blessed moment, she forgot exactly how she had ended up asleep in the Laurence library. Then, in one dreadful rush, she remembered. Teddy! Leaping up from the sofa, she all but ran to the door, throwing it open and nearly crashing into her father. "Whoa," Mr. March chuckled lightly, gripping her shoulders to steady his daughter. "There's my wild girl."

"Father," Jo sighed, looking up at him with a small smile. "I'm sorry, I was just on my way to..."

"No need to apologize, dear, I know exactly where you were headed. I've only just come from there myself. Your mother wanted to know how you both were doing. John told me you were taking a much needed rest in the library. How do you feel?"

"Fine. Truly, I'm fine," she assured him. "It's Teddy I'm worried about. How is he, Father?"

Her father suddenly looked grave. "Much the same as when you last saw him, I expect. Mr. Laurence had Dr. Bangs here not an hour ago to examine him."

"And?"

"And there's been no change, Jo," he said gently. Jo nodded, she honestly had not expected different. "John is with him now. I was on my way to speak with Mr. Laurence. See if some company won't do the old man a bit of good."

"I'm sure it would, Father," she agreed. "I'm going to go and check on Teddy for myself."

"Of course, of course," Mr. March nodded, kissing her cheek. "He's still fighting, dear. You must too."

"I always will."

* * *

Crossing the room, Jo resumed her place at Teddy's side. He was still far too pale, dark shadows falling beneath his eyes. With a gentleness Jo March never would have guessed she possessed, she dabbed Laurie's brow and throat with a damp cloth, desperately trying to cool his overheated body. "He's not stirred since you left," John informed her. "I'm glad you were able to get a bit of rest."

She nodded, but when he turned to go, Jo called to him, "What did the doctor say? Father said he'd been here."

Her brother-in-law sighed heavily, hesitating only a moment. She, more so than anyone, deserved to know. Moving to stand at the foot of the bed and looking down on his former pupil, he told her, "Dr. Bangs said... Jo, he said Teddy might not make it through the night."

Jo blanched, feeling as though the very floor beneath her feet had been torn out from under her.

"Jo," John tried to comfort her, but she shook her head.

"No!" she cried, temper flashing. "How could he say that? Not my boy, not Teddy, he's stronger than that! He'll pull through yet, I know he will!"

John nodded, his calm a sharp contrast to Jo's fire. "I agree with you. Dr. Bangs, while an excellent physician, does not know him as you and I do, Jo. Theodore Laurence has never been one to simply give up, has he?"

Jo shook her head.

"Then we won't give up on him."

With a small smile, John slipped out the door to fetch his wife home, leaving Jo and Laurie alone once again.

She took Laurie's too warm hand in both her own. "We'll not give up on you, Teddy. We're all here for you. I'm here. Please. Please come back to me."

How could she not have seen it? After all they'd been through, how could she not have known? She could no more remove Laurie from her life than she could stop her heart from beating. He was in her very soul.

Moving from her chair, she lay down beside her boy. Hang propriety. She curled into his side and faced him, noting the flush of his cheeks and beads of sweat on his brow. "Oh Teddy," she whispered past the sob forming in her throat, "dearest Teddy, you must forgive me. I've wasted so much time. I've been such a fool. But I know now what you mean to me, and if I lost you…" The first of many sobs escaped Jo's lips and she trembled against him with the force of her tears, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and burying her face in the curve of his neck. "Please," she choked, "Teddy, please."

When the sobs had left her breast but tears still burned her eyes, she looked back up at his dear face. She looked upon him until her heart ached so desperately it threatened to burst with the pain of knowing what might have been. _"Someday, Jo,"_ Laurie's voice, broken but proud, echoed in her mind. _"Someday you'll find a man, a good man. And you will love him tremendously. And you will live and die for him."_

"Tremendously," Jo whispered, knowing it was simply the only word to describe what she felt just now in her heart. "Oh Laurie, if I could take this from you and die in your stead, I would. I swear to you I would. But I can't, so you must live for me. You must. I love you."

She kissed his dry lips, lingering as a tear fell from her lashes onto his cheek. Rising from the bed, she crossed the room to the window and watched the storm rage. Surely Heaven was crying right along with her. How could it not be when sweet, incorrigible Laurie lay fighting for his very life? A life Jo decided right then and there he would not be living alone if he would only get well. But, should the worst occur…

Who would remember Theodore Laurence? What sort of legacy was he leaving behind? He'd done so much for her family. For her. She could not let her dear boy fade into oblivion. The world had to know what a stubborn, foolish, impertinent, frustrating, and altogether wonderful man they had in Theodore Laurence. A familiar itch entered her fingers and, before she even quite knew what she was doing, she had fetched paper and pen from Laurie's desk. Words and characters flowed onto page after page. Memories long forgotten sprang to life. Jo continued to write as she all but lost herself in the voices of the past, and yet her mind never strayed too far from Laurie. As the storm raged, so did his fever. Jo soon abandoned her manuscript to return to his side, though her journey to the past had refreshed her and given her new hope. She continued mopping his brow, and praying, always praying, that it was not to late. Mr. Laurence joined her at some point in the night. Poor Jo was much too focused on her boy to notice his entrance, but his steady presence was sincerely appreciated. Jo felt as though she fought against Death itself that night, standing between it and her Teddy. But, as Marmee had said, God was giving Jo a second chance, and she was going to fight for it with all she had left.

* * *

The Bible reads, _Weeping may endure for a night, but joy cometh in the morning._ Jo had heard those words before, but never had they held as much meaning as when her dear boy's eyes fluttered open just as the sun was rising over the horizon. "Jo?"

"Teddy!" she gasped, clutching his hand in both hers and kissing it. "Oh, my dear boy!" She pressed a hand to his forehead, then to his cheek, and laughed with relief. "Mr. Laurence!" she cried, rousing the older man from a restless slumber. "Mr. Laurence! His fever's broken!"

Moving faster than she had ever witnessed, Mr. Laurence leaned over his grandson, repeating Jo's actions. A relieved smile crossed his usually stern face when he felt Laurie's cool skin. "Welcome back, my boy," he said affectionately. Laurie gave him a weak smile in return. Mr. Laurence pressed a grateful kiss to Jo's forehead, and hurriedly left to fetch Dr. Bangs.

Jo turned back to her Teddy, who was gazing up at her with tired, but clear eyes. "Jo," he whispered, his voice still raw and hoarse from his illness, "you stayed."

"Of course I stayed," she said, brushing his curls back away from his face tenderly, relishing the coolness of his skin that had only so recently been burning with fever. "I told you I'd be here when you woke up, didn't I?"

He nodded slowly. "Jo, did…" he swallowed past the ache in his throat. She moved to get him some water, but he held her hand tight in his, shaking his head. Jo sat back down on the edge of the bed. "So much seems like a dream," he whispered. "I only remember bits and pieces."

"Oh," Jo said softly, looking at his hand still in hers. She idly played with his fingers, suddenly feeling incredibly small. Blast! Where was that courage and spirit when she needed it? She cleared her throat and asked, "What do you remember?"

"Voices," he said, brow furrowed in concentration as he sifted through all the foggy memories. "People. I remember you, Jo. Always. You were always here."

Jo smiled, bringing her gaze to meet his again. "Yes. Your grandfather and John were here quite often too."

Laurie nodded. "I remember. And you… Were you angry at someone?"

"I was," Jo admitted. "Dr. Bangs, he said you would not make it through the night and well, you know my temper. I couldn't accept that. I couldn't imagine a world without my boy in it."

Something akin to hope flashed in Laurie's dark eyes. "Do you mean it?"

Jo squeezed his hand. "With all of my heart."

Laurie knew he was taking a chance. His heart pounded painfully slow in chest in anticipation of her answer. But he needed to know. "Did you… Do you love me, my Jo?"

"I do," Jo nodded, admitting to him what had grown too strong for her to deny, "and I was such a little fool to not see it before. Teddy, please forgive me."

To her delight, and confusion, he laughed. "Oh, Jo," he grinned, reaching his hand up to tuck some curls behind her ear and cup her cheek, "my darling Jo. There is nothing to forgive. You saved me. I was so tired. I didn't want to fight anymore. But then, I heard you. I didn't know if I was dreaming, but… I knew then I couldn't let it beat me."

"I knew you wouldn't," she said with such confidence, Laurie knew she had been fighting every bit as hard as he had to get back to her.

"Jo," he said seriously, "I was too stubborn and proud a year ago to have any right to ask for your hand, but I swear I've changed. I'll be a saint. I'll…"

Jo silenced him with a kiss. "I love you just as you are, Theodore Laurence. I can't promise to be the ideal wife, but I do promise to love you fiercely for the rest of our lives."

"I told you before. I want you, and only you. I will always love you."

* * *

There was a large wedding in the spring, just after Josephine March published her very first novel. The bride was dressed in the finest Parisian silk gown. She was the picture of elegance as she gazed in utter adoration at her new husband. Extravagant gifts of all kinds arrived at the March house the week leading up to the wedding, with the most important people pausing to wish the bride and groom well after the ceremony. They were showered in love by her family, and sisters in particular. They gathered round the golden haired baby of the family, now a married woman. Watching sweet Amy leave with Fred, Jo could not help but reminisce on her own wedding, just a few months before. It had been a much smaller affair. Only she and Laurie's family had been in attendance. They married in the woods, near an old fence. Where once there was only pain, now there was laughter. There, Jo pledged her life to her very dearest friend, and Laurie to his. He approached her now, laying his hand on her newly expectant middle and capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

I wish I could tell you, dear reader, that there was never any quarrels between them. That they lived happily ever after in wedded bliss. But where would the fun be in that?


End file.
